


Llaf is Fall backwards. 8-btvs-ats-ucsl

by iskierka



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	Llaf is Fall backwards. 8-btvs-ats-ucsl

Llaf is Fall backwards  
by Briar  
~~~~~~~

Fanfic Feedback: God, yes!!! (just the thought makes  
me froth at the mouth) oh. especially if it's  
positive.  
Ra: R  
Disclaimer: Do not own ANY, -none-zilch-zero-nada- Hey  
Nonny, nonny! And away we go~  
Distribution: Anybody want this? Take it. (sharing the  
knowledge/URL with me would be greatly appreciated)  
Summary: Faith  
Improv #10: flow.rave blue.fall  
Notes: thank_you for reading. Dedicated to Melusine,  
it's unbetaed, yes. And it's still not "It." But there  
are clues, so I guess it could be an  
excercise/prelude. Maybe.

 

Llaf is Fall backwards  
by Briar  
~~~~~~~

 

This must be some kinda heavy meds. Couldn't seem to  
move. It was like a blanket, a really really heavy  
blanket, and Faith couldn't even seem to lift her  
arms. Shit. Something must be broken. Something's  
effin wrong. And suddenly, the clarity hit. 

She knew where she was. Could smell the damn smell.  
Same as when Dan had hit the Bitch one too many times,  
before finally up and leaving, hauling ass and never,  
never coming back. Not that the Bitch had minded. Had  
actually started the fight that day. 

Noon-ish, early start. Discharge OK'd at one in the  
morning. And Faith had been there, been sitting in the  
hospital. Even tried to hold her hand. Got a slap for  
the trouble.

Hmm...So she figures she's flat on her back. *Smirk*  
Not a new phase. But wait, the face ain't movin...  
What the Hell?! What kinda piece of effin' shIT is  
this?!!

So wrong, so wrong. The flow of fluid dripping. Drip.  
Drip-drip. She heard it faintly, Slayer senses and all  
that crap. The Chosen Other One. Flowing into her  
veins, no happy chemicals here.

Ahh. Gutted. Like a fish. By the YM-posterho'. With  
something, if she remembered correctly, like vibes of  
relish. *Smile* Good. 

It's all good. Well, actually, that's a big, fat  
fuckin' lie. But who's to know. Right now just *smirk*  
go with the flow, go with the flow...

 

~~~~~~~

"I don't even know your name."

Madonna was a hot chick. Kick-ass Bitch at forty.  
Faith likes that. Funny about Sally, she let Faith  
keep the CD's and the player Cordelia'd brung. Brung.  
Brought. Bought. Banged. Lotsa shit to miss in the Fed  
Pen...

Faith sits in the dark. Not moving. But in her head  
are all the swirly colors. Well, as close as Faith  
could come to swirly colors, in a runaway rave, within  
the confines of her own mind. Immured. No ecstasy  
here.

~~~~~~~

"Blue Moon...you saw me standing alone..."

The head nurse liked Ella. And that was why the tape  
deck was on constant loop. Romancing for Lovers, Nelly  
had told Sheila. Good for the patients.

Maybe, just maybe, if Faith tried real hard, she could  
pretend she was catatonic, not comatose. Because then  
she'd be in control of her body, or the now commonly  
reffered to as The Vegetable that had been her own,  
lovely body.

Shit. Maybe she'd slit Head Nurse Carla's  
throat.*When* she woke up.

~~~~~~~

It was a long drop. The helicopters were loud.  
Couldn't hear what B was saying. What was she saying? 

The Roof. The Roof. The Roof is On Fire.

//We didn't start the fire.//

Her heart was pumping, pumping. And there was a frog  
clawing at her throat. Wasn't it funny that the  
warmest touch she'd felt in Years, the warmest  
touch....felt cool to touch. 

He'd tell her to keep on. Keeping on. And to him, it  
could never be a lie. His eyes knew it. Knew of the  
shit. And the darkness. A true creature of the night,  
like herself. No way in hell he'd ever waver.  
Steadfast Warrior, Seeks Redemption. Hmm. "If I can  
make it, so can you." Single White Female, Ex-killer  
Slayer Renegade. Has Own Mind, Will Travel. Oh, the  
possibilities.

Fall. Just fall. And then get the fuck up.


End file.
